An old Friend
by Justinemd34910
Summary: Beastboy feels left out as the other Titans start pairing up, but then an old friend shows up... Pairings: RobinXRaven StafireXAqualad CyborgXBumble Bee Please Rate and Review! *Chapter 2 up!*
1. Chapter 1

Beastboy sat at the top of the T-Tower, watching the sunrise as his thoughts wandered. He had been feeling depressed lately, a deep sense of heartache hanged in him. The one girl he ever loved had left him, saying that she couldn't't stay. He thought of his friends, they had all paired up. Robin had broken up with Starfire after finding out that she was cheating on him with Aqualad, then only to turn around and bring his relationship with Raven out of the shadows. And Cyborg and Bumble Bee had gotten together, everyone knew they would. He seemed like the only one left, and his heart was reserved for one girl. One girl he could never have. 

"Oof!" Beastboy let out a breath as he was knocked to the floor by a new villain, shortly after his rooftop morning a new villain had struck. This new villain was good, and the titans were losing. The villain was just about to make Beastboy part of the ground when a orange energy field protected him, bouncing the villain off. Everyone looked at Raven who very clearly didn't know what was going on, Beastboy looked to the down to see a familiar figure dressed in white. The hooded new guy flung out a hand to the villain, orange energy flowing from the fingers. The villain was sent flying into the back wall and blacked out, the Titans looked to the door to thank whoever had helped them. But they were gone. Beastboy stared at the door, he knew that hero, he knew that hero quite well indeed.

"We need to find out more about this new super-hero? Is he really on our side? Where did he come from? Who is he? What is he doing here?" Robin asked. Cyborg looked down at the computer before of him, "We've covered most of town and no super-hero." Beastboy's hand moved nervously, not wanting to explain to his friends about this hero. "I say let it be," He said, trying to change the subject. "Wait until they show up again and try to trap them, anyone want Pizza?" Everyone looked at him weird, as if they knew he was hiding something. But they agreed to discuss the trap over pizza anyway, if only they knew they couldn't trap who they were trying to trap.

It was all set, when the next villain struck they would split up and try to wait for the hero. When he showed up some of them would sneak behind and try and cut off his path of escape. The red alarm went off, Cyborg glanced at the screen. "Warehouse, we can cut off his path easily." Everyone rushed to the door, on the way out they fought over who did what. To bad they didn't know what they were in for...

A flash of purple waves knocked Raven back, Jinx gave a laugh. The Hive Five had struck, yes, Jinx was back up to no-good. Everything wasn't going as planned, or was it? They were losing badly again, five agaist five seems about even, but it's not. Just then orange energy engulfed Mammoth and he flew agaist the wall, smashing a hole right through. Gizmo's backpack of gadgets broke with spurts of orange, and Jinx found herself ducking her own powers as she was surrounded in a wall of energy. The other villains looked to the door to see the hooded figure in white, they turned whiter then the hero's cover and ran through the hole in the wall Mammoth had made. Fleeing from the hero, they knew who NOT to mess with. Starfire and Cyborg had sneaked around the hero, blocking off the door. The hero turned to leave and saw the two blocking the exit, "Please stay friend, we wish to thank you." Starfire said, the hero shook it's head and put it's hands up. Suddenly they shut upward and melted through the roof without breaking it, all the titans but Beastboy stood with their mouths hanging open. This hero had a few tricks up it's sleeve they had yet to hear of.

The Titans sat around their table talking and eating breakfast, of course the new hero was all that was being talked about. "That was so cool how he flew right out of the building, how are we going to catch him?" Robin asked. Everyone could see the wheels in his head turning, trying to think up a plan. "What if it's not a 'he' at all," Raven said. All the others stared at her, "We have no idea who this villain is. It could be male or female, but from what's unfolding I've got to say it's girl. This hero is just to good to be a boy," She said with a smirk. Starfire gave a bright grin and nodded her agreement, Beastboy's eyes looked around. Soon they would know he was hiding and ask what he thought, or knew. And he didn't want to lie to his friends, he was only hiding the truth from them for now. How was he to explain that this new hero was an old member of the Doom Patrol and his best friend? He knew they could never catch her, even he couldn't. She only had one weakness, and he swore he wouldn't tell or use it agaist her, and he wouldn't know. Just then an idea sparked in his head, like a light bulb clicking on. "I think we should give up trying to catch this hero," He said, everyone looked at him. "We've tried trapping it and it backfired, maybe it's best if we wait for them to approach us." The others thought it over, "You might be right Beastboy." Robin said, taping his chin in thought. "For once," Raven muttered, everyone laughed. Beastboy felt good to hear a change of subject, but inside, he wanted to see this super-hero once again.

"This is pathetic, just give up already!" Cyborg called out, bashing an alive TV with his fist. They were fighting Control Freak, who had somehow gotten out of jail and gotten a new remote. Everything in the store was coming to life, it was a lot like the first time they battled him. Although, this store didn't has sprinklers for some odd reason, so they couldn't just make everything melt. Just as another TV was about to sneak up on Robin it exploded, all eyes turned to the door. There stood there masked hero yet again, always coming to there rescue. The hero looked around the room at the staring people, only to walk almost normally to the desk and flip a switch under the counter. The sprinklers flicked water in every direction, the titans gave each other looks that meant they were totally stupid. When they looked back at the desk the hero was gone, but they noticed something on the counter they hadn't seen earlier. Robin walked over and picked it up and the others finished up Control Freak, it was a laminated card, the only thing it said was "7:30" The 7 in black, the 3 in white, and the 0 in red. The paper was a odd shade of off-Grey, enough dark to make the 3 visible. As the police loaded Control Freak into their truck he showed it to the rest of the team, as Raven looked at the card she thought hard. /What could the black, white, and red letters stand for?\ She snapped her fingers and the others looked at her. "The Black and White! It's a Gothic dance club downtown, their club colors are black, white, and red. That must be where this hero wants to meet us, The Black and White tonight at 7:30!" The others nodded in agreement, happy to get to meet this mystery hero.

The clock had just hit 7:30 when the five titans dressed as Gothics entered the club, "How are we going to recognize this hero?" Cyborg asked. "He'll come to us," Robin said, he walked up to the bar and took a seat. "What'd'ya want?" The bartender asked, "We're waiting on meeting someone." Robin explained, the bar tender nodded and walked away to tend to another customer. Just then a finger tapped on Beastboy's shoulder, "Hi I'm.."

**To Be Continued!**


	2. Chapter 2

"...Jaleen," The girl said, everyone spun around to look at her. She was about 5'6" with very white skin, jet black hair up in spikes like Robin's and deep blue eyes. Beastboy's heart skipped a beat as he looked into her eyes, They had never been together, sadly. But he knew Jaleen was going through hard times all the time, she gave the bewithered titans a smile. "I've heard you've been calling me 'The Hero' and a boy on top of that," She said, using air qoutes when she said The Hero. She sat on the stool next to Beastboy, giving him a small smile. "So who are you? Besides just Jaleen," Robin asked. He was very obvisouly curious about her, everyone could see the wheels spinning in his head. "What can I say?" She asked, formulating her anwser. "I was a member of the Doom Patrol for just over seven years, after knowing them two years prior to that. About three mounths ago I quit, wanting to explore, follow my dreams." A dreamy look formed on her face, then fell into a sadder look. "So I set off, totally unprepaired for what I was in for. I guess I'd forgotten how bad Jump City is, I put in my application for Collage and got accpeted. And just graudated leaving dumfonded teachers, let's just say I surprized them with my intelligence." She gave a small smirk and tapped her forehead, "Boy is it good to be back. Well, I found it hard to just sit back and do nothin' half the day and decided to get back into superhero work. And I discovered I wasn't the only super-hero in town, what a surprize it was to me to find out one of my former teammate was here. What a shock it was to me, he didn't have any connections here that I knew of. By the way, why did you come here?" She turned her question towards Beastboy. "Well, your brother was in town and offered me a place after I left DP, so I took him up on it." He said with a small smile of nervousness, "You've been living with my brother and you didn't tell me!? And told him not to tell me!?" She exclaimed. She crossed her arms, then gave him a sidelong glare. "You're glad I'm on your side, for now." She said with a devilish grin, delighted in stiring them up a bit. "Let's get out of here, it's to noisy for talk." Jaleen jumped off her stool and moved toward the door, the Titans looked at eachother with glances as they followed her. Glances that ment "What in the world did we get ourselves into?" 

Jaleen floped down onto her bed, after she had met with the Titans at the Black and White they had taken a walk through the park. She could still feel the glow from her hand where Beastboy had brushed agaist it when he jogged past her. And his smiling face remained in her head, she would never admit it, but she loved him. She knew he could never return her feelings so she never voiced them openly. The feel of rejection was even worse then keeping it silent. She had a wonderful time, chating with the Titans and getting up to speed with Beastboy. She felt a bit guilty about not fulling voicing her background, she never told them her father was a master crimnal. She never told them her step-brother was one of their fellow Titans Aqualad. She never told them that her half-sister was living among them, she never told them that Robin was her twin etheir. But why would she tell them all that? She barely knew them at all. She hoped that they could become friends, running solo is lonely. She rolled over and drifted off to sleep with the smiling face of Beastboy in her mind.

Flash Flash Beastboy gave a yawn as a red light flashed over his eyes, he grumbled as he rolled out of bed. That was the one low point of being a super-hero, villans like to strike at night. He groaned as he saw the clock, "Why don't the rob wherever at 2 in the afternoon? Not 2 in the morning!" None-the-less he jogged out of his room to meet with the rest of the team.

"Where's the robbery?" Starfire asked, looking around blankly. Cyborg looked at his arm a pressed something, "It says this is where the villan struck." Just then a large flash of orange energy alerted that they were not alone, they rushed into another room. As they entered the door they nearly missed being hit by a flying white object, "Sorry," Jaleen muttered. "I thought you might be reneforcements," She waved her hand in indectate all of the unmoving robots around the werehouse. "Slade?" Robin asked, he always loved a good battle with Slade. "Sadly yes, I'm sorry if the battle trigered your alarm, I think I got it covered." Jaleen said with a small smile. "So... What'd he come after?" Beastboy asked, still half-awake. "This," Jaleen said, holding up a jewel that glinted in the moonlight. "The Gem of Roak'tar, it's a very powerful gem. The legended is that, a powerful warlock tried to take over the world back in the almost B.C. He almost did. But another powerful warlock stoped him, cursing him to be trapped inside this gem until one of his dericit desendits freed him. Then the warlock erased the memory of the entire war from everyone, all but himself, and his wife. Maybe he thinks he can release this powerful warlock in exchange for world comination." /_But that's not what he really wants it for, he wants me._\ Jaleen thought, she glanced behind her as if she heard a noise. "I know a lot about this gem, I'm gonna keep it with me until I can find more about why he wants it." As Robin was about to speak she held up her hand, "How many times has he broken in your tower?" Robin closed his mouth and nodded, admitting defeat. She smiled and dropped the gem into a small compartment on her hip, "I guess I'll se Ya'll later." As she walked beside Beastboy she lowered her voice and paused for a moment, "You're shoes untied." As he looked down to see his shoes didn't have laces and glare at Jaleen she walked away laughing.

"The Gem of Roak'tar, I'm so glad I got my hands on this!" Jaleen said. "That was too close! Slade almost got his hands on this." She sat the Gem on a pedistal and hit a button, she nodded then turned to the book she was reading. [_The Gem of Roak'tar: After the great Warlock Roak'tar tried to take over the world the great Warlock Curufinwe Tulcakelume stopped him and trapped him in this priceless Gem. Legened goes that a desenditent of Roak'tar himself can unlock the Warlock from his prison in the Gem. There is also a rumor going around that if a desendit casts a spell on it they can obtain the Warlocks power as long as it's on their person._"Bingo!" Jaleen cried, she slammed the book shut and carefuly pulled out a older looking book. She sat it on the table and started flipping through the pages, "Aha!" She said. She begain to read over the page, her excitment grew as she read. She moved the book to rest on the pedistal holding the Gem, she sat reading the book. She closed her eyes and begain to chant, "_Arien Palantir Tari Pallanen, Finduilas Anwamane Earane Linwelin Tari Melwasul Melawen Pallanen Seremela Felagund Tari of Dorthonion Itarille Anwamane Melawen Pallanen!_" (Great gem of Roak'tar, give me the powers of the Warlock Roak'tar by name of Jaleen Decendit of Warlock Roak'tar!) The Gem glowed and floated in mid-air. It turned a deep shade of red, the red glow shot like lightning and flowed into Jaleen's chest. She took a deep breath as it stoped, she could feel the deep power. Now only to learn how to control it.

Slade pounded his fist on the table, his robots had not gotten the Gem of Roak'tar. "The reports say that they were defeated by a new Super-hero in a white suit with orange energy powers." A voice said from a fuzzy viewscreen, Slade's one eye widened. "Jaleen? Could it be? If she got her hands on that Gem... Has it been activeated?" "We have reports of that energy signal. It has," Slade pounded his fist on the table again. "We have to get ahold of that girl, bring her to me, alive." "Yes sir, we'll get her this time." The fuzzy screen clicked off, Slade smirked and tapped his fingers together. "Well, it'a about time for a Father-Daughter reuinion," he said with a small chuckle to himself.


End file.
